Slash
Spike (Turned into Slash) is Raphael's mutated pet tortoise. In Slash and Destroy,' he jumps in some Mutagenic Ooze and become the famous TMNT character '''''Slash. As Spike Raph rescued Spike after he had been flushed down a toilet, and into the sewers. Raph has a soft spot for Spike, and often talks to him about his feelings in private. This is important for Raph as he needs Spike as a sounding board for his inner thoughts and feelings. He can't reveal his feelings to his brothers so he shares them with Spike, who can't speak, but is an excellent listener. His brothers tease him about this sometimes, mostly Mikey. Spike's favorite food is lettuce leaves, which he is often seen eating. Raph often lets Spike ride around on his shoulder and his best friend. As Slash When Spike was mutated into Slash, he has a vendetta against the Turtles, because of the stories Raph has told him all these years. Thinking that his brothers mistreated him, Slash set his thoughts on wiping them out anyway he could. He copied Raph's moves and used them to fight. He was last seen being knocked off a large building by losing his footing, after Raph struck him in one of his pressure points. In Metalhead Rewired, Slash returns as a prisoner of the Kraang, and he's not happy one bit. As soon as he's released he starts smashing up robots left and right first by throwing one at another standing by a cell, and even saves Raph as he is about to be hit by a Kraang, before disappearing once again. Slash's Relationships Raphael: Raphael rescued Spike when he was flushed down the toilet. Raph tells Spike his feelings and thoughts because he can't with his brothers. Raphael really cares about Spike because he's always feeding, pampering and watching over Spike, and is overprotective of him when his brothers tease him about Spike. When Spike mutates into Slash, Raph comes in angry and complaining saying his brothers never understand him. That is when Slash says his brothers never understood him, but he always did. Even though Raph had to fight Slash in order to save his brothers, he still cares about Slash enough that when the tortoise was falling from the roof, Raph still reached out to try and save him. Slash still cares about Raph as well, going to save him from a Kraang sneak attack. Their past fight may be forgotten, but who knows what Slash has in store. Turtles: Slash has a personal vendetta against Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. Since Raph hasn't been able to tell his feelings to his brothers, he has told Spike his feelings about what happened in every problem he has encountered. Because of that, Slash somehow sees Raph's brothers as enemies that need to be wiped out in order for his master to be free. He had almost finished his vendetta too, if Raph hadn't stepped in to stop him. Gallery See Slash/Gallery Trivia *Slash is voiced by Corey Feldman, famed for voicing Donatello in the first and third live-action TMNT movies for the 1990's. *His weapon was a choice of April's to pick for a weapon, a mace. *His look can be considered a darker, twisted version of the 1987 Turtles as he wears an "S" on his belt and a black bandana mask. This makes him the second character to incorporate elements of the '87 design in his appearance (The first being Timothy's Pulverizer costume). *The Ooze warped his brain making him lose his mind. *He is the third character that is a former ally of the Turtles. The first is WingNut and second is Mutagen Man. *Spike mutated himself on purpose, so that he could grant Raph's wish. *He has retractable claws that resemble fingernails. *He is the second villian to name himself. The first being The Rat King (Though unlike The Rat King, Michelangelo had no problem with Slash naming himself). *He can perfectly imitate Leo's voice. *Maybe through an event of forgiveness, he might come to his senses and apologize to Raphael and his brothers. *He might meet Casey and Leatherhead . *He reappeared in Metalhead Rewired. *He was one of the many mutants that was captured by the Kraang in Metalhead Rewired. *He saved Raphael from the Kraang that was going to attack him. *He will team up with Newtralizer . *He was with the other Villains in the new season 2 opening. *In Metalhead Rewired he appeared without his Mace *According Raphael , the Spike he knew and loved is gone now. Quotes *"Ha ha ha ha...My turn." *"You really think you could keep me Prisoner?!" *"They never understood ya, not like me." *" Our anger makes us strong!" *" wait till i get out of here. i'm gonna break every tentacle on your unh..." *"If Raph's gonna be free, we may need to lose some DEAD weight." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Mutants Category:Former Pets Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Former Allies Category:Neutral Category:Hostages Category:Mutants captured in metalhead rewired Category:Infobox templates Category:The Turtles